


dream 1

by Bunny_gorl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Confusion, Creepy, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_gorl/pseuds/Bunny_gorl
Summary: So basically this is my dream journal and I want to make stories out of my dreams. idk if it is common or what but my dreams are so whack and movie like so I thought it would be fun to keep track of them. I also lucid dream quite frequently so that's why I think I can remember a lot of my dreams. This dream is one I had last night so ya. Basically it has a ender's game/anime high school student council/American public school/ romantic abuse vibe to it if that even makes sense.





	dream 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to preface this whole operation but stating that my grammar and writing skills are absolutely shit so no one comes at me. I welcome anyone who stumbles upon this that has the skills I lack to edit this and even help write it. But I didn't come into writing this expecting to get any reads or attention sooooo. Anyway this is just going to be my dream journal. Oh and since they are my dreams and they are in first person most of the time, it will be from my point of view so kind of like a y/n, but the main character will have my features and name because that is what comes naturally when I describe my dreams, I don't want to be a narcissist and I can change it to be more general later.

oki for setting I guess, I am in a giant space ship city/school and I am attend said school on scholarship. I am younger in my teens maybe a sophomore idk. There is a school uniform I will try to find the anime its like and put it in. But ya I will try to start it like a story.


End file.
